Mukrab Tesfasselasie
Mukrab Tesfasselasie is a driver that first appeared in World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special, driving a pink and black #13 Ford Mustang Drift car that was sponsored by Hogs and Western Star Trucks. Mukrab began the race in 1st place and held it for a while, until passing Oxford and getting onto the highway leading up to Bamburgh castle, where Manuel Lagunas led the race. Bamburgh castle was the real end of Mukrab's run, as she crashed into a wall inside the castle with Scott Tinter and Manuel and this put her farther behind than any of the other drivers. Mukrab recovered and tried to regain her places going into Edinburgh but she couldn't and she finished in 12th, last place. Gallery hogz.JPG|Rear view ewrgyty2.JPG|Mukrab's Mustang in the driver gallery ertyrey.JPG ertrtey.JPG|Mukrab (4th car to the right) in 2nd place coming out of Oxford ertry3.JPG|Mukrab after crashing at Bamburgh rtyerty.JPG|Het Patel passes her. World Race Series 2019: Race #2 Suzuka Circuit Mukrab made her first mainstream WRS appearance in the World Race Series 2019 while driving a 1993 Nissan Skyline V-spec, the same car driven by Simon Abrelat in that race, albeit painted in blue. Mukrab began the race in 4th place with a qualifying time of 2:57:10. During the race, Mukrab kept an extremely clean racing line and finished in the same placement that she started in. Mukrab placed just high enough to qualify for the Leg 2 finale race. As displayed on her driver information card, Mukrab's car's engine is a 275hp twin-turbo inline-6, her representative country is Ethiopia and her gender is female. Gallery blue1.JPG|Mukrab after race start on Lap 1 rtyreyeyyy.JPG|Mukrab on Lap 2 ertetyewtwete.JPG|tail-lights tryryyy.JPG World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale Mukrab makes her 3rd and final appearance while driving in the WRS 2019 Leg 2 finale race at the Nurburgring full circuit. In the race she drove a 2018 KTM X-Bow GT4 and started in 1st place with an astounding qualifying time of 7:25:72. She led the race for the first few seconds but on the first turn, she forgot to brake and overshot it. As a result, she was passed by almost every driver. The race text references this with "Mukrab went from 1st to nearly last in under 30 seconds, she cannot be happy right now...". As the race went on, Mukrab was both passed and passed by several drivers, eventually finishing in 19th place. Unfortunately for her, this meant she could not claim the series win. A similar performance to this was seen in World Race Series 2018 with Bugatti Veyron driver Ray Chestnut. As displayed by her driver information card, her car has a 364hp turbocharged inline-4. Gallery black23.JPG|Mukrab in 1st place before overshooting the first turn. black12.JPG|After overshooting ryyeyy.JPG|Mukrab at the back of the pack, viewed from Scott Tinter's front bumper camera view. e56eyy.JPG|Neck and neck with Tinter rtyryryyy.JPG|Amidst the pack retyetewt.JPG|Mukrab on the Nurburgring open-road full circuit portion of the track. Trivia *When Mukrab is on the driver placings roster in the Christmas Special and in WRS 2019, her last name is shortened to "Tess." as it is too long to fit. Category:Racers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Mustang Drivers Category:KTM Drivers Category:KTM X-Bow Drivers Category:WRS 2018 Christmas Special Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Suzuka Category:WRS 2019 Finale